Definition Please
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Sequel to What Is The Definition Of Love. Enjoy! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL!


**Author's Note: Sequel to What Is The Definition Of Love. I was bored and saw how so many of you looked at it. I had so much fun writing it. I laughed when I read it. Now let's see what they find this time... Enjoy this one!**

Definition Please

"Yuma?" Astral asked.

"Yes, Astral? What is it now?" Yuma asked rolling his eyes.

"Can we look through your Dictionary again?" Astral asked. For some reason he love the dictionary. Love as in number nine: A strong predilection or liking for anything: _her love of books._

"Uhmn... Sure... Any specific word?" Yuma asked. The blue spirit shook his head. "Ok. We'll look and see!" Yuma said smiling.

(Yuma and Astral were in Yuma's room/attic.)

"First A's..." Yuma said flipping to the first page of the book filled with words. Yuma quickly looked at the words on the page. He flipped it and did the same except this time, Astral stopped him. He was pointing to a word.

"Please read this one." Astral said.

"OK...It says: '**a-ban-doned **(_e ban'dended_), _adj. _**1. **foresaken; deserted: _an abandonded child: an abandoned cabin. _**2. **unrestrained; uncontrolled. **3. **utterly lacking in moral restraints; shameless. [ME] ** . ,**adv. **-Syn. 3. **See **immortal**'. Well..." Yuma stopped to see Astral looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Yuma asked.

Astral pointed to himself and said sadly, "Abandoned...". Yuma's anger went up when Astral said 'Abandoned'.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yuma shouted. Astral jumped surprised by the young boy's outburst. "HOW DO YOU THINK _**I **_FEEL?! MY PARENTS ARE GONE!" Yuma yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "Y-YOU... WERE S-SENT... H-here..." He stopped shouting, but, he started sobbing. A few tears hit the book with a light _thud-_like sound. (So it was more like _thid_ JK XD)

'Why? Why did I have to cause his tears?' Astral thought. 'WAIT!' Astral thought. The blue spirit grabbed the dictionary and flipped to 'S'. "Yuma?" Astral asked.

"Wh-What?" Yuma asked still sobbing but has his head in his hands and his knees curled up to his chest.

I'm sorry...'**Sor-ry **(_sor'e, sor'e_), adj., **-rier, -riest. 1. **feeling regret, compunction, symphathy, pity, etc. **2. **of a deplorable, pitiable, or miserable kind: _to come to a sorry end. _**3. **sorrowful, grieved, or sad. **4. **associated with sorrow; suggestive of grief or suffering; melancholy; dismall. **5. **wretched, poor, useless, or pityful: _a sorry horse. _**6. **(used interjectionally as a conventional apology or expression of regret).'... I'm really sorry, Yuma." Astral said. (I didn't feel like adding the like: [ME] and stuff...)

Yuma took the book back and started flipping through the pages he was heading backwards. Yuma stopped at 'D'... Astral started shaking. 'What is he looking up?' Was all he could ask himself. But then, Yuma started flipping forwards. (Got'cha!) 'F'...

"A-Astral?" Yuma asked, choking on his tears. It looked sad to see Yuma in the state he was in.

"Y-yes?" Astral responded. Now that Yuma was on the 'F' page anything could happen. What if he said: FUCK YOU, ASTRAL! and read the definition of 'fuck'?

Yuma started, "I forgive you, Astral...'**for-give **(fer giv'), v., **-gave, -gaven, -giving. -**v.t. **1. **to grant free pardon for or remission of (an offense, dept, etc.); absolve. **2. **to give up all the claim on account of; remit (a dept, obbligation, etc.). **3. **to grant free pardon to (a person). **4. **to cease to feel resentment against. **-**v.i. **5. **to pardon an offense or an offender.'...I forgive you, Astral." Yuma finished.

At first it was quiet and serious... And then it got so serious they started giggling... then it was chuckling... And then, They were laughing so hard tears started forming in their eyes.

"How about, I finish the rest of the one word from each letter definition thing tommorow?" Yuma asked.

"Sure." Astral said. They both smiled.

**Author's note: *Flipping through the dictionary* hahahahahah! I'm having so much fun with my dictionary! Review! Please read at least one definition in the dictionary. It's fun! :) Peace and Love, Me!**


End file.
